


Moon

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>First Christmas as husbands :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

They were at Kurt’s parents’ house, sitting on the couch, cuddling under the blankets and watching the Christmas movies that were currently playing non-stop on the tv. It was two days before the Christmas Eve, so they were having the last lazy day before they would undoubtedly get swamped with all of the preparations, cooking, baking, cleaning and, probably, some last minute shopping because that _always_ happened. With Burt and Carole at work, the house was quiet, the sounds of the tv filling the living room while Kurt and Blaine were both silent, enjoying the movies and the Christmas atmosphere that was clearly noticeable in the decorated house, making them feel content and maybe a little melancholic. The snow was slowly falling down outside of the window and, between the warmth of the blankets and the hot chocolate they were drinking, it was perfect.

Kurt was absentmindedly playing with Blaine’s left hand, not paying attention to the movie anymore, lost deep in thought. His fingers kept stroking his husband’s wedding ring, admiring how it flickered when the lights from the Christmas tree reflected in it, and couldn’t help the sudden rush of different emotions through his body. He squeezed Blaine’s hand and looked up at him, only to see him already gazing at him questioningly with a soft smile on his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Blaine asked, leaning his head back on the couch, his voice deep and warm, making Kurt melt.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly with a small smile – he should have known that Blaine would notice he was distracted. Focusing back on his husband’s hand, he bit his lip, wondering how to bring up what he was thinking about.

“There was a moment when I thought that I would never have this, you know.” He finally said quietly.

“This?”

“Christmas. With you.” Kurt elaborated. “After I came back to Lima, I was sure I had lost you forever. I kept staring at that ring you gave me in high school and remembering how you said that that Christmas was the first of many we would have. But there was a moment when I didn’t believe it anymore.”

“But, somehow, you took me back. After everything that I put you through.” Kurt continued after a short moment of silence, shaking his head, as if he still couldn’t believe it. “I don’t deserve you, B.”

“Hey, hey.” Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him closer, Kurt burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his husband. “You’re not the only one to blame, Kurt. We both made mistakes. And we both learnt from them.” Lifting Kurt’s chin to make him look up at him, Blaine smiled. “And of course I took you back. It’s always been you, Kurt.” He said, his hazel eyes shining with so much love that Kurt couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him sweetly before laying his head back on Blaine’s shoulder.

“And you’ve always been it for me.” Kurt smiled through the tears that started falling down his face. “I’m sorry it took me so long to understand it.”

“It’s all forgiven.” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s hair, rubbing his arm comfortingly. “I love you, husband. To the moon and back.”

Blaine could feel Kurt smile against his neck. “And I love you too. To the infinity and beyond.”

_Forever and ever._

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135137449439/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
